reeqfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Mask of Guk
__NOWYSIWYG__ You say, 'Hail, Pylin Boogles' Pylin Boogles says, 'Hullo dere, %r. Da swamp is gud t'day. Me and troll bruddas have big pica... picin... we eats out in da swamp today.' You say, 'What bruddas?' Pylin Boogles says, 'Me bruddas are da strongest trolls in all da swamp.' Pylin Boogles begins to laugh uncontrollably. Pylin Boogles says, 'Okay, okay, enough of this charade. Oh, now you look confused.' You say, 'I am confused.' Pylin Boogles says, 'Surprised you didn't I? Well, the fact is I'm not really a troll. Actually I just traveled here from Ak'Anon to get some first-hand experience with some of my research.' You say, 'What research?' Pylin Boogles says, 'Well, I've always been fascinated with the ancient ruins of Guk and the Frogloks who dwell inside. Lots of history within those caverns, but I won't bore you with the history lesson. I'm after a particular artifact that is most likely in the possession of their king. Unfortunately Frogloks are weary of outsiders and don't quite trust me yet... I'm looking for someone who has befriended them.' You say, 'I have befriended them.' Pylin Boogles says, 'I envy you, %t! Since I'm in sort of a tough position, I'll have to put my trust in you. I need you to show this mask to their king, for I believe it to be an ancient relic whose power has been lost over time. I've read of a magical component known as a Guk Crystal that may help restore power to this mask. The froglok king is the key! If you do succeed, bring me back the restored mask and I'm sure I can compensate your effort with one of my treasures.' You give the decrepit moldy mask to the froglok king. He returns it to you. The froglok king says, 'FRROOAK! How did a %r such as you find this? Well, no matter, only a Crystal would be able to restore its power.' You say, 'What Guk Crystal?' The froglok king says, 'We Froglok have learned to harness the magical properties of these crystals to create powerful items. They are not easy to create however, so I should warn you first before you seek to fashion one yourself. And before I share our secrets, I will need something in return.' You say, 'What will you need in return?' The froglok king says, 'I'm sure you see that our ancient home of Guk has been overrun by the tainted souls of the dead. Too long has their lord been left to command their troops. Slay him and bring me his rotting heart, and I will assist you with restoring your Froglok artifact.' You give the froglok king the Heart of the Ghoul Lord''. The froglok king hands you a 4 slot container, a pale crystal. The froglok king says, 'Very well. We have made some progress today, and for that I will assist you, %t. This crystal is a rare deposit from the caverns of Guk itself. However it needs to be infused with a few special components first before it is truly considered a Guk Crystal.' You say, 'What components?' The froglok king says, 'You must obtain the honey of a bixie, the bile of a Klicnik queen, some sludge from the ancient monument of Cazic Thule, and some blood of a Kedge mermaid. Then coat the crystal with these magical components. It will begin to gain its special properties and should be returned to me immediately along with your mask.' Combine a honeycomb (bixies in Kithicor Forest), Klicnik bile (from the Klicknik queen in Qeynos), Primordial Sludge (from the sewers of Cazic Thule), and Siren Blood (from mermaids in Kedge Keep) in the pale crystal and you will obtain a Guk Crystal. You give the Guk Crystal and decrepit moldy mask to the froglok king. The froglok king says, 'Your artifact shall be restored. Please know that helping an outsider in such a way is quite a rare occurrence, so I hope you are satisfied. Good luck to you, %t.' You receive: '''Ancient Mask of Guk MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FACE AC: 3 STR: +3 DEX: +3 STA: +3 INT: +3 WIS: +3 SV MAGIC: +3 SV POISON: +3 SV FIRE: +3 Effect: Illusion Froglok (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 4.5) at Level 35 WT: 0.4 Size: SMALL Class: ALL Race: ALL It is now up to you whether to return the mask to Pylin. You give the Ancient Mask of Guk to Pylin Boogles. Pylin Boogles says, 'Fantastic work! To be honest with you, %t, I didn't think you had it in you. But, don't mind that! Take this powerful item... no, no need to thank me!' Shroud of the Combine MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SHOULDERS AC: 12 STR: +7 DEX: +7 STA: +7 SV FIRE: +7 SV COLD: +7 SV MAGIC: +5 Attack: +10 WT: 1.7 Size: LARGE Class: WAR ROG MNK Race: ALL Crown of the Takish Queen MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: HEAD AC: 5 STR: +7 STA: +7 CHA: +15 INT: +7 SV FIRE: +7 SV DISEASE: +5 SV POISON: +7 Focus: Mana Conservation II WT: 0.5 Size: SMALL Class: NEC WIZ MAG ENC Race: ALL Ring of Marr MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FINGER AC: 3 STA: +7 CHA: +5 WIS: +6 SV FIRE: +7 SV COLD: +5 SV MAGIC: +7 Focus: Improved Healing II WT: 0.1 Size: SMALL Class: CLR DRU SHM Race: ALL Veeshan Scale Earring MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: EAR AC: 7 STA: +7 CHA: +7 WIS: +7 INT: +7 SV FIRE: +2 SV DISEASE: +2 SV COLD: +7 SV MAGIC: +7 SV POISON: +4 Mana Regeneration: +1 WT: 0.1 Size: SMALL Class: PAL SHD RNG BRD Race: ALL